


watch x and x listen

by gomicchi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomicchi/pseuds/gomicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>killua's something of a porn connoisseur. gon makes sure he's around when the footage is rolling in case things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch x and x listen

killua has an extensive library of porn. he’s been watching and collecting it since he was left on his own for the first time at heaven’s arena. at first he had no idea what he was looking at but once he returned to the mansion, had a talk with milluki and did some more research the blanks began to fill themselves in.

 

he’s been fascinated with it ever since. sometimes sexually (though he’s rather picky and it really takes some inspired filming to turn him on let alone make him actually touch himself), but mostly out of sheer curiosity. these are people scraping each other raw, baring everything after a single meeting- no armor, no distractions.

 

in a way, their profession is the perfect foil to his own. money to please, money to arouse, money to ignite what makes you lose control and feel _alive_.

 

growing up he felt the eyes of his mother and his brother constantly. he knew there was never a moment that he was really alone and the very thought of experimenting, getting to know his body as he grew, made his hands shake. it would mean claiming an ounce of ownership of himself. it would mean inducing pleasure and maybe self expression. those were luxuries he didn't have. he never thought for a second before running away that he was his own person.

 

he made deals with milluki, exchanges, trades, and eventually he was able to watch whatever he wanted on his laptop without the threat of his content being tapped. he spent a lot of the sparse free time he was allowed watching strangers wrap around one another, hissing, yelling, using, too afraid still to act on what his body begged him to try.

 

it was during the hunter exam, his liberation, his rebellion, what he meant as his final fuck you that he was able to masturbate for the first time.

 

it’s been what feels like several exhausting lifetimes since then but killua still clings to his videos. he’s acquired something of an artists discerning eye for them, even. but he doesn’t hide anymore. he doesn’t will his body to comply to almost impossible restrictions. hell, he doesn’t even have to do it alone anymore and that, even after all this time, is still so radical, so exhilarating, that he can’t quite believe it.

 

“killua, _wow_ \- did you _see_ that?” gon wiggles on the other side of the couch from killua, trying to replicate the bizarre gymnastics from the screen. he laughs and throws his head against the back cushion.

 

“did i see it just now? no. have i seen it before? _duh_.” killua’s stretched out across the couch, eyes closed, hands resting behind his head. his legs are lying on gon’s lap and because it’s gon he sometimes takes killua’s foot in his hand and rubs at the bridge, under the arch or just sort of pets the soft skin on top.

 

usually when gon comes home and killua’s got porn on he laughs and takes a seat and laughs some more. it’s novel to killua at first (why the hell is he laughing?) but gon says the weirdest stuff and soon they're both in tears, clutching their sides. when he’s not laughing he’s observing- something he does almost as well as killua. he’s still and concentrated and killua usually ends up kicking him in the head cause his aura’s messing with the viewing experience.

 

“a _ha_! i don’t ever look like that do I? looks kinda… silly? doesn’t it? _killua_?” gon snorts when he laughs sometimes, like right now, but he squeezes killua’s foot for emphasis and it seems like he really wants an answer.

 

“you _always_ look silly. especially when you’re like- ‘ _killua- ahah-ahh_ ’,” killua throws his voice into a girlish falsetto, moaning and jerking dramatically before breaking into a fit of self satisfied laughter.

 

gon picks up a throw pillow and smacks killua on the stomach with it but there’s no hiding the small, embarrassed smile on his face. he sticks his tongue out a little and goes back to watching the screen. the scene changes, killua’s eyes snap open and fix on the screen. one of his favorites. it never fails to twist up his stomach and send waves of heat from top to bottom.

 

like clockwork. his face feels warm. he closes his eyes briefly and he shifts against the ebb of flashing heat, settling low. his lips part and before he can stop himself, a small moan escapes. gon’s gaze is on him instantly, he can feel it even before they lock eyes.

 

“killua. you’re really into this, huh?” gon slides his hand up killua’s leg and rubs his thumb against the underside of his knee, “let’s try it- look at you. you’ll look so much better than her when i-”

 

“her _name_ is kat heron,” killua corrects before shifting his leg and pressing his foot against gon’s groin, “and you better not be messing with me, tiger.”

 

a smile splits gon’s face as he rocks into the pressure of killua’s foot, using his hold on killua’s pale leg to pull him harder against him. killua curls his toes and stares, transfixed on gon, open and panting. intimate and selfish.

 

“ _oi_. this is about _me,_ remember? i was just waking you up.”

 

in one fluid motion gon lifts killua’s legs, positions himself between them, hitches one over his shoulder and slides up the length of killua’s body. he stops to rest their foreheads together.

  
“i’m awake and _you’re_ gonna need a lot of stretching.”

 


End file.
